Sweet Dreams
by teneraestnox
Summary: Sirius is having interesting dreams. JamesLily, JamesSirius


**Pairing**: James/Lily - James/Sirius ( kind of )

**Rating**: R

**Author's Note**: I love James and Sirius together. Enough said. How do I justify this? Better than most. I've decided that James/Sirius/Lily totally all loved each other. And that James and Lily only got married to pleased James' parents. And Harry just happened to be Lily's first child.. even though Sirius completely lived with them.. Anyway, it's a very convoluted plot. I think it could work. When I get up the motivation, I'll write it out. Woo. Enjoy.

* * *

He pressed his lips against hers, almost bruisingly, but she seemed to not mind the pain. She was rubbing wildly against him, her hands roaming across his muscles. He groaned and moved his hands to start kneading her breasts. He tweaked her nipples, a high moan issuing from her lips. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth, which she readily granted, their tongues twining against each other.

He pressed her down against the bed, grinding his hips into hers. She nodded, and he made quick work of their clothes. He looked across her naked body in all its glory and growled out a rough, "Evans." She seemed to find this hilarious, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a swift kiss. He placed feather light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Slowly he suckled on one of her breasts before moving back up to kiss her properly.

She moaned at his administrations. She gave him a look, her eyes pleading with him to take her. He granted willingly and slowly slid himself into her. He was so hard, he felt ready to burst, and her tightness around him did not help the matter. He wanted to take it slow, but he found himself quickly moving against her, unable to control himself. It was quick, but neither minded, they could do it again and again. She bit his shoulder as she felt her orgasm washing over her. Her walls contracting around him tightly sent him over the edge as well. After a moment he collapsed against her spent.

He rolled off of her and turned to face her, adoration shining on his face. She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek. "James," she whispered.

XXX

Sirius' eyes snapped open. Had he really just had a dream about Lily and... James? He sat up straight and stared around the room. He could see Prongs sleeping fitfully in the bed next to him. Sirius tried his hardest to resist throwing a pillow at his best mate. Honest, he didn't know what was worse: the fact that he'd had a dream about his best friend and Lily Evans, or the fact that he was extremely aroused... by both of them. Sirius shuddered and closed his eyes. Maybe if he went back to sleep it would all go away. Fat chance of that happening, but he could hope, couldn't he?

In the bed next to him James turned around, now facing towards Sirius and murmured in his sleep. "Evans."

That's it. Sirius grabbed up his pillow and silently moved over to James' bedside and began whacking him with it. "Bloody wanker." Sirius hissed.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww." James muttered sleepily. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked up at Sirius. "Bloody hell, Padfoot? What are you on about?"

"You're a right git." Sirius muttered and sat down on James' bed.

"Shove off." James attempted to push Sirius off, to no avail.

"Nah, I don't think so." Sirius grinned and stretched out next to James on his bed. "Like it here."

James just stared at Sirius. The bloody hell? "Funny, Padfoot. Get out of my bed."

Sirius just pulled James back down beside him. "Now, now, Prongs. Go back to sleep. It's sleep time, after all." Sirius turned to James who just staring at him, and licked his lips.

James looked away from Sirius, a blush tinging his cheeks. As he looked down he noticed that Sirius seemed a bit... well, excited. James was so startled he tumbled off the other side of the bed. After scrambling back to his feet, he stood there rubbing his bum while Sirius just laughed at him.

"You've cracked." James muttered and grabbed his pillow from underneath Sirius. "Let me know when you've returned to reality." James sleepily walked over to Sirius bed and crawled into it, seeing as Sirius was currently occupying his own.

Sirius grinned. "'Spect you'll be waiting awhile." He grabbed his pillow off of the floor where it had bounced to and cuddled up under James' blankets. Sirius breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of James everywhere on the bed. He was positive his dreams would be ten times more pleasant than the last now. And that he'd be involved somehow. As would James. Oh, James definitely would be involved.


End file.
